


Preoccupied

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi Public Sex, blowjob, under the desk stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan is a little distracted during a call with the paladins. Wonder Why~





	Preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! Ok last fic for tonight until tomorrow night. I hope you guys seriously are like these fics from my account in tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

“ _Kolivan?”_

The leader of Marmora looked up from nibbling on his knuckles when his name was spoken, He looked up at the screen with the Princess and other leaders of the coalition before him.

  
His ears were lowered slightly and he looked to almost he im a daze as he looked up.p, “Hmmm? Ah, yes princess?”

  
“ _Are you all right? You seem a tad bit out of sorts…”_

Kolivan opened his mouth to respond, then snapped it shut ears lowering further “I promise princess…..I am fine. Really.”

She eyed him a moment before she shrugged it off, “ _Anyways—”_

Whatever the princess had started to say, seemed to be muted as Kolivan clasped his fingers over his mouth and closed his eyes. He looked down a moment, at the soft slurping noise from under his desk.

  
He narrowed his eyes slightly before he bit down hard enough on his bottom lip to leave a bruise there.

  
Antok purred silently, as he pulled his mouth off Kolivan’s cock and then licked at the tip lightly, using his hands to pump him slowly. He watched his leader, phis one eyes glowing slightly from the shadow of the desk.

  
_Quiznaking tease_ …

Kolivan took in a deep breath to stop his shudder of pleasure when he felt himself being pumped by those smooth strong hands. He turned his head to the side and bit into his nails.

  
How he’d let Antok convince him this would be a fun idea, was now lost to his comprehension. Probably because that wonderful, warm talented tongue was now lapping up the underside of his throbbing member, with those scarred yet soft lips leaving suckling kisses on the sensitive skin.

  
_“—livan? Kolivan!”_

He grunted and looks up. His attention snapping back to the princess. He schooled back calmer look as his ears perk up to try and listen, “Yes princess?”

  
Allura frowned at him, a bit worriedly, “ _Are you sure you’re all right? You’ve been….acting odd. Like you’re distracted by something.”_

  
The puigian leader narrowed his eyes a bit suspiciously, while Shiro tilted his head at him.

  
“ _Kolivan If you’re sick or now is a bad time….._ ” Shiro started to speak.

  
Kolivan gripped the edge of the table and bit the inside of his cheek when his mate closed his mouth over the head of his phallus. He felt him suckling and moving his head in a bobbing motion, gently reached down and fondling at Kolivan’s balls.  
The leader of marmora choked down a moan as he resisted bucking his hips.

  
“I….I promise I am fine. I am just ti-iiiiired…” he snuck a hand down and stroked over Antok’s head and lightly stroking over the top of his head, ““I promise I am listening….carry on.”

  
He tightened his grip on the tuft of fur on Antok’s head.

  
_The moment this call ends, you Best be ready for the ride of your life._

Antok looked up and smirked slightly before giving a particularly hard suck. He reaches up and gripped his leader’s hips to try and keep him in place before he starts to deep throat him slow and gently. His lips meet the base of the other’s shaft and slowly snuck his out to better massage the underside of the beautiful delicious cock that was his mate’s.

  
Kolivan wanted to thunk his head down, wanted to gasp and pant, even growl a little in pleasure…but this meeting was also pretty important. Hell he needed all the information he could get with the way things were going—

  
He gave a soft quiet growl to cover the moan that had tried to escape and prepared himself for more of the pleasurable torture of having to sit through a meeting without moaning or panting.

  
After all it was rude to try and be preoccupied with one person while trying to listen to the other.


End file.
